Darmozjad
by Weitarou
Summary: Dotychczasowe życie Kagamiego opierało się na schemacie typu "jeść, praca, jeść i spać". Zmieniło się to w chwili gdy w jego domu po raz pierwszy pojawił się Aomine. AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

* * *

Piątek, godzina 15 - pora obiadowa. Kagami jak zwykle o tej porze, zajął się przygotowywaniem posiłku. W piątkowe popołudnie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ponieważ w piątki kończył pracę trzy godziny wcześniej niż zwykle, bo przez pół roku dodatkowo brał nadgodziny.

Oczywiście to że kończył wcześniej, nie znaczyło że jest wolny cały czas. W każdej chwili mógł dostać wezwanie. Od kilku lat pracował w straży pożarnej, a wezwanie otrzymywał w sytuacjach kryzysowych, na wypadek braku innych strażaków, lub ich niewystarczającej liczby. Oczywiście takie wyskoki były wysoko płatne, ale dotychczas otrzymał takie wezwanie tylko jeden raz w ciągu dwóch lat pracy, podczas ogromnego pożaru, który w godzinę zdołał strawić połowę osiedla.

Jednak póki co wolał cieszyć się wolnym popołudniem. Dobrze jest czasem zjeść własnoręcznie przygotowany posiłek. W końcu nie może się odżywiać przez 7 dni w tygodniu wyłącznie hamburgerami. Albo cheeseburgerami, tak dla odmiany. Śmieciowe jedzenie może i jest smaczne, ale pożywianie się czymś takim na dłuższą metę może nie tylko zbrzydnąć, ale także być bardzo niekorzystne dla organizmu. A niewiele brakowało by miał hamburgera zamiast mózgu.

Kagami sięgnął do szafki i wyciągnął dwa talerze. Ustawił je po obu stronach stołu i spokojnie powrócił do gotowania. Przez jakiś czas pracował w absolutnej ciszy, która po kilku minutach została zakłócona przez głośne szuranie butów na wycieraczce przed drzwiami. Odgłos był częściowo tłumiony przez drzwi, ale był na tyle głośny, by zwrócił na niego uwagę.

Pierwszym sygnałem tego, że ktoś zamierza wejść do jego mieszkania, a nie do mieszkania obok, była klamka. Ugięła się ze skrzypnięciem i powoli wróciła na swoje miejsce. Stało się tak jeszcze kilka razy, tym razem intensywniej i ustało. Ktoś za drzwiami zaklął głośno.

Kagami westchnął i odłożył nóż na deseczkę. Szybko umył ręce i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, po drodze strzepując kropelki wody z palców. Gdy uniósł rękę, by przekręcić zasuwkę, zamek w drzwiach kliknął, a drzwi otworzyły się nagle. Kagami odskoczył, ledwo unikając uderzenia w skroń. Warknął cicho, patrząc z wyrzutem na osobę w drzwiach.

Błysk zaskoczenia odbił się w oczach Aomine, ale po chwili jego przystojną twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Oparł się jedną dłonią o framugę drzwi i zawadiacko odrzucił głowę.

- Hej mała, co powiesz na to żebym został twoim światłem? - rzucił na powitanie, szczerząc do niego zęby.

Kagami spojrzał na niego posępnie, unosząc jedną brew. Przelotnie spojrzał na reklamówkę w jego lewej dłoni.

- Od tych świerszczyków mózg ci się zlasował. - stwierdził beznamiętnie. - To nie ma żadnego sensu.

Od kilku tygodni Aomine regularnie przychodził się do niego stołować. Zaczęło się głównie od tego, że któregoś dnia zadzwonił do niego Kuroko i zaproponował spotkanie. Zdziwiło go to mocno, ponieważ od ukończenia liceum, prawie nie utrzymywali ze sobą kontaktu. Spotkali się w domu Kagamiego, ale o dziwo nie przyszedł sam. Przyprowadził ze sobą Aomine. Choć sam był raczej niechętny do spotkania z czerwonowłosym, szybko sobie przypomniał o wspólnej grze w koszykówkę.

Kuroko był jednorazowo, a Aomine przychodził co tydzień głównie pod pretekstem wspólnej gry w koszykówkę. Cholerny darmozjad.

A do słownych zaczepek był już tak przyzwyczajony, że z łatwością je ignorował. Gdy dwa tygodnie temu wyskoczył na niego z okrzykiem "WAAAZAP BRO!" pomyślał, że już nic nie zdoła go zaskoczyć. Aomine także wyciągnął z tego naukę, ponieważ gdy na niego wyskoczył z wrzaskiem, Kagami sam wrzasnął i odruchowo przywalił mu z pięści w twarz. Następnego dnia został w pracy powitany przez kolegów zaczepkami typu: "Który zbój zrobił ci takie brzydkie kuku?" albo "Aha, czyli seksu jednak nie było".

Czerwonowłosy odwrócił się od niego bez słowa i skierował się w stronę kuchni. Drzwi za nim natychmiast się zatrzasnęły, a szkło w reklamówce zabrzęczało cicho, gdy jego właściciel zdecydował się nagle ruszyć z miejsca.

- Ej, nie przywitasz się ze mną? - zapytał Aomine, idąc za nim. - Ani nie spytasz, skąd mam klucze?

- Wziąłeś je, gdy nie patrzyłem. - odpowiedział, ignorując pierwszą część zdania. Podszedł do małej kuchenki i przystanął, odwracając twarz, by obrzucić go poirytowanym spojrzeniem - Oddaj je albo to twoja ostatnia wizyta tutaj.

Aomine zaśmiał się cicho i zawiesił klucze na specjalnym haczyku obok lodówki.

- Pasi?

- Pasi. - odburknął, podkręcając gaz na kuchence.

Wyłączył maszynkę do ryżu i wyciągnął białą, plastikową misę z kawałkami surowego mięsa z lodówki. Od razu przechylił ją, wrzucając jej zawartość na rozgrzaną patelnię. Mięso natychmiast zaczęło skwierczeć, pryskając wrzącym tłuszczem. Dosypał ryżu i szczyptę jakiejś przyprawy, wymieszał i przymknął patelnię pokrywką.

- …Przyniosłem piwo. - powiedział Aomine, podnosząc demonstracyjnie rękę z reklamówką.

Czerwonowłosy obrzucił piwo ponurym spojrzeniem. Mina doskonale wyrażała jego zdanie na temat picia alkoholu w środku pracy.

- Jesteś policjantem.

- I co z tego? - zapytał lekceważąco, unosząc brwi. - Piwa się nawet nie mogę napić?

- W każdej chwili możesz dostać wezwanie. - odpowiedział, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę.

- Ty także. - odparował, marszcząc brwi.

- Ja także. - przytaknął.

- Jakby mnie to kurwa miało obchodzić. - powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Nie pierdol i chodź się napić.

- Jest dopiero popołudnie. I zaraz będzie obiad. - warknął, zdejmując pokrywkę z patelni, ukazując mu parującą potrawę.

- Piwo do obiadu pasuje doskonale. - zapewnił go Aomine, wyjmując je z reklamówki i stawiając na stole. Szkło zabrzęczało cicho.

- Nie u mnie. - odpowiedział stanowczo. - Jak chcesz pić piwo to dopiero po pracy. Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że mogą cię od razu wylać, gdy poczują od ciebie alkohol? - zapytał z irytacją w głosie.

- Już jestem po pracy! - zaprotestował głośno.

- Łżesz, kończysz dopiero za dwie godziny.

Kagami wydawał się być czasem bardziej zorientowany w jego obowiązkach niż on sam. I wtedy Aomine czuł się tak, jakby znowu mieszkał z matką.

- ...kurwa. - zaklął cicho pod nosem. - No ojtam, raz czy dwa mogę sobie odpuścić tą jedną lub dwie godzinki!

Kagami rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie. Aomine wymamrotał coś pod nosem i zdecydował się już nie ciągnąć tego tematu.

- Pomóc ci w czymś? - zagaił, próbując nawiązać luźniejszą rozmowę. Czerwonowłosy właśnie obierał cebulę.

- Pokrój cebulę. - polecił mu, nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Zdurniałeś? Nie będę ci w niczym pomagał! - zaprotestował głośno, odsuwając się od niego.

- Tchórz. - skwitował krótko Kagami, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Wyrzucił łupiny do śmieci, a następnie zaczął się przygotowywać do szatkowania cebuli.

Hłehłehłe, przecież to cebula. - pomyślał wrednie Aomine. - Ale zaraz będzie ryczał! Muszę cyknąć jakieś fotki, żeby później je gdzieś rozwiesić i go szantażować.

Kagami przekroił cebulę na pół i położył jedną połówkę płasko na deseczce. Natychmiast przystąpił do krojenia. Pracował szybko i dokładnie. Aomine wychylił się do niego, obserwując uważnie wyraz jego twarzy. Oczekiwał na jakieś oznaki nadchodzącego płaczu, ale zamiast tego w nozdrza uderzył go charakterystyczny zapach cebuli i niemal natychmiast zapiekły go oczy.

- Nie krój tego tak blisko mnie! - zawył Aomine, przyciskając pięści do oczu.

- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał Kagami, odkładając nóż płasko na deseczce. Aomine stał do niego tyłem i gorączkowo tarł powieki pięścią.

- Szczypie! To cholerstwo strasznie szczypie w oczy! Jesteś jakimś mutantem czy co?!

- Głupi jesteś? Istnieje wiele sposobów na krojenie cebuli. Jeśli oddychasz przy tym płytko to nie wdychasz oparów. - wyjaśnił. - Czy coś. - dodał pod nosem, drapiąc się po głowie.

- A...aha. Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry. - gwizdnął z podziwem.

Zdolności Kagamiego w kwestii gotowania mogłyby rywalizować z każdą szanującą się gospodynią, ponieważ jego potrawy były wręcz nieprzyzwoicie smaczne. Nic dziwnego, że Aomine od kilku tygodni przychodził do niego by się tanio i smacznie nażreć. Dowiedział się niedawno, że sam nauczył się gotować, ponieważ Alex była zbyt leniwa, by własnoręcznie przygotować posiłek. Co się dzieje z tymi kobietami...

- Siadaj do stołu. Zaraz podam obiad.

Aomine grzecznie zajął miejsce przy stole. W końcu nie dyskutuje się z osobą, która za darmo oferuje ci żarcie. Sięgnął po piwo i dyskretnie usiłował je otworzyć. Gaz z sykiem uleciał spod kapsla i buchnęła piana, która natychmiast zalała mu spodnie.

- Kurwa mać! - zaklął, zbierając dłonią pianę ze spodni. Część zdołała mu już wsiąknąć w spodnie, a piana w jego dłoni zaczynała zamieniać się w płyn. Podniósł głowę i dostrzegł, że Kagami mu się przygląda z satysfakcją.

- I z czego się kurna śmiejesz?! - wrzasnął. Kagami wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Z ciebie, debilu. - odparł spokojnie. - Masz, wytrzyj się. - rzucił mu ścierkę. Aomine zręcznie ją złapał i natychmiast wytarł w nią rękę i przetarł kilka razy spodnie. Kagami zabrał patelnię z palnika i przełożył jedzenie bezpośrednio na talerze.

- Pal licho to, że jest mokre... - mruknął pod nosem Aomine, obrzucając plamy na spodniach krytycznym spojrzeniem - Śmierdzi piwskiem.

- Ostrzegałem.

- Nie mam drugiego munduru.

- Trudno, trzeba było myśleć wcześniej. - powiedział z wrednym uśmieszkiem, nakładając mu jego porcję na talerz.

- Ale mam w samochodzie zapasowe spodnie, więc i tak nie jest źle...ej! Co to jest to to zielone?! - zawołał, trącając pałeczkami wystające z ryżu warzywa.

- To brokuły. - odpowiedział Kagami i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, od razu zabierając się za jedzenie.

- Przecież mówiłem, że nie lubię brokułów. - marudził, grzebiąc w talerzu.

- To nie bar więc nie masz tu nic do gadania. Jak na darmozjada jesteś strasznie wybredny. - ofuknął go, przełykając kęs kurczaka.

Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach zdołali opróżnić swoje talerze. Aomine odchylił się na krześle i z zadowoleniem poklepał się po pełnym brzuchu.

- Mimo tego, że usiłowałeś otruć mnie tą zieleniną - powiedział, patrząc z odrazą na brokuły, które zostawił z boku na talerzu. - to przyrządzasz całkiem niezłe żarło.

- Mam to uznać za komplement? – zapytał, starając się ukryć uśmiech.

- Jeśli chcesz. - stwierdził i ziewnął szeroko.

Ryż curry z cebulą i kawałkami kurczaka. Do tego brokuły. Proste, ale wyjątkowo smaczne danie. Tak smaczne, że zapomniał o piwie. Niewiele zostało w butelce, ale było go wystarczająco dużo by ugasić chwilowe pragnienie. Miał zamiar właśnie po nie sięgnąć, ale ubiegł go Kagami. Rzucił mu zwycięski uśmiech i przystawił sobie butelkę do ust. Aomine w osłupieniu patrzył, jak duszkiem wypija całe jego piwo. Oderwał pustą butelkę od warg i głośno zaczerpnął powietrza.

- Starczy tego dobrego. - powiedział do niego, ocierając usta. - Zasuwaj do pracy.

Aomine popatrzył na niego z żalem i właśnie wtedy przypomniał sobie do drugiej butelce. Kagami dostrzegł jego spojrzenie i natychmiast zabrał butelkę.

- Zdaje się, że jedno piwo jest moje. To zapłata za obiad.

- ...sadysta.


	2. Chapter 2

Umieram. Uwaga, gorąco przeżarło mi musk x,x

Wybaczta, ale jednak nie będzie rozbieranek XD W następnym rozdziale :P

* * *

Taiga otarł czoło z potu i z głośnym westchnieniem opadł na kanapę. Przez ponad pół godziny szarpał się z Aomine, zanim w końcu udało mu się go zmusić do opuszczenia jego mieszkania. Kiedy wszelkie argumentacje i próby zastosowania wobec niemu siły fizycznej zawiodły, Kagami ostatecznie uciekł się do gróźb, które z początku wywoływały u bezczelnego policjanta głośny śmiech.

Gdy zagroził mu telefonem do jego przełożonego, z jego twarzy po raz kolejny tego dnia, zniknął drwiący uśmiech i został zastąpiony przez szczere zdziwienie. Oklapł i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Po tym bez słowa odwrócił się od niego i grzecznie poszedł do pracy, powłócząc nogami.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy, oddychając głęboko. W sumie, to lubił jego towarzystwo, choć jako policjant wzór był z niego żaden (Ostatnio komendant przyłapał go na czytaniu świerszczyków w miejscu pracy, a także na łamaniu większości zakazów podczas jazdy służbowym samochodem. Widok policjanta pijącego piwo w radiowozie - bezcenne. To cud, że jeszcze nie wywalili go na zbity pysk!), ale jego umiejętności na boisku wciąż zapierały Kagamiemu dech w piersiach.

Śmieszyło go to ciągłe "jedynym, który może mnie pokonać jestem ja sam", wciąż to powtarzał, pomimo tego, że czasy liceum już dawno minęły. Kilka razy prawie udało mu się go pokonać, ale ten nie miał zamiaru dawać mu forów i za każdym razem, zapamiętale powtarzał swoje motto.

Kagami zamrugał powiekami i otworzył oczy. Podniósł głowę i przetarł oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że przez kilka chwil spał na jawie. Pogrążony w myślach, nawet nie zauważył, że odpłynął. Czuł miłe rozleniwienie i senność, kanapa wydawała się kusić miękkością i zapachem, który wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Odurzał i przyciągał go do siebie, zaślepiając mu świadomość.

Nie tym razem. - pomyślał stanowczo, przeciągając się i natychmiast wstając. Sprężyny głośno zaprotestowały, gdy ciężar zniknął, a kanapa nie wydawała mu się już tak kusząca. Ziewnął szeroko i podrapał się po karku, stając w lekkim rozkroku. Niemal natychmiast dostrzegł brudne naczynia, piętrzące się w zlewie. Jęknął cicho i rzucił tęskne spojrzenie w stronę kanapy. Przez chwilę pożałował, że poskąpił sobie tych kilku minutek dodatkowego relaksu, a potem była już tylko piana, woda i szkło.

* * *

Aomine przeciągnął się w krześle i ziewnął szeroko. Jeszcze godzina i będzie wolny. Siedział w prawie pustym biurze i z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na sposobność, by jak najszybciej i niespostrzeżenie opuścić stanowisko pracy, co do tej pory było niemożliwe. Teraz poza nim w pomieszczeniu były jeszcze dwie osoby. Jedną z nich była sekretarka, która obecnie molestowała ekspres do kawy mokrą szmatką, a drugą osobą był inny policjant, wyraźnie skupiony na leżącym przed nim opasłym tomem książki. Nic prostszego.

- Dlaczego niby mam ślęczeć tutaj aż godzinę jak ostatni osioł, skoro szef już sobie poszedł i gówno go obchodzi, co robią jego pracownicy? - mruknął pod nosem, bawiąc się długopisem, który przed chwilą leżał obok jego krzesła. Z obrzydzeniem zauważył, że jego końcówka jest cała obgryziona i miała jeszcze świeże ślady zębów i śliny. Od razu odrzucił długopis, odkopując go pod czyjeś krzesło.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. Sekretarka sobie gdzieś poszła, zostawiając wciąż uświniony ekspres, a policjant dalej był zajęty książką. Dyskretnie spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy do podręcznej walizeczki. Podniósł się z krzesła i bez pośpiechu udał się w kierunku drzwi. Minął śpiącego w recepcji policjanta i bez zbędnych problemów udało mu się przekroczyć próg komisariatu

- To się Kagami zdziwi, ciekaw jestem, jak zareaguje na moje wcześniejsze przybycie. - uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zarzucił sobie walizkę na plecy, lekkim krokiem zmierzając w stronę domu Taigi.

* * *

Kagami wytarł ostatni talerz i pieczołowicie ułożył go na stosiku czystych, obsuszonych naczyń. Przetarł jeszcze kilka razy blat stołu, schował czyste sztućce do szuflady i wypolerował szklanki. Do sprzątania z początku podchodzi niechętnie, ale po jakimś czasie odkrywa, że działa to na niego kojąco i z rosnącą przyjemnością kontynuuje sprzątanie, czyszcząc wszystko , co napotka na swojej drodze. Podszedł do lodówki i sprawdził jej zawartość.

- Pusto w lodówce. - stwierdził, lustrując wzrokiem zaczęty słoik dżemu jagodowego, karton mleka i piwo, które podprowadził Aomine. - Na przygotowanie obiadu poszło prawie wszystko , co w niej było.

Spojrzał na przepełniony kubeł na śmieci i ponownie na wnętrze lodówki. Tyle wystarczy, żeby mieć pretekst do wyjścia.

- Aomine kończy pracę o 18. - mruknął z namysłem, zarzucając bluzę na nagie ramiona. Schował kilka banknotów do jednej kieszeni, a klucze do drugiej. - Zdążę do tego czasu jeszcze coś kupić i przy okazji wyrzucić śmieci.

* * *

- Ej, Kagami! - zawołał, już któryś raz z kolei uderzając pięścią w drewno. - Otwieraj!

Brak odzewu z drugiej strony drzwi. Aomine nie przewidywał takiej sytuacji, w której będzie zmuszony czekać tak długo, aż właściciel mieszkania będzie łaskawy go wpuścić. Zazwyczaj czekał najwyżej kilka chwil, ale teraz dobijał się do drzwi już prawie kwadrans.

- Jak widać nie jestem tu mile widziany...- mruknął gniewnie, rozgoryczony tym niemiłym powitaniem. - Może nie powinienem przychodzić tak wcześnie? - pomyślał, drapiąc się po głowie. Kagami pewnie wyszedł, nie dałby rady ignorować go tak długo. Już teraz wiedział, że na pewno nie ma go w domu, ponieważ gdy usiłował się do niego dodzwonić, niemal natychmiast usłyszał jego telefon przez drzwi.

Aomine uśmiechnął się szeroko, nagle przypominając sobie o jednej rzeczy. Sięgnął do kieszeni munduru i po krótkiej chwili wyciągnął z niej klucze, zawieszone na cienkim sznureczku.

- Jedynym, który może mnie pokonać jestem ja sam! - rzekł z triumfalnie, wyobrażając sobie w myślach wykrzywioną twarz Kagamiego.

* * *

Była osiemnasta. Powinien mieć jeszcze kilka chwil, zanim Aomine zdąży wrócić. Przełożył siatkę z jedzeniem do lewej ręki, a prawą sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej pęk kluczy i wsunął jeden z nich do otworu w drzwiach. Przekręcił klucz we właściwą stronę, ale nie usłyszał znajomego kliknięcia, sygnalizującego zwolniony dostęp do drzwi. Drzwi były już otwarte.

- Co? Zapomniałem ich zamknąć?

Nie, to niemożliwe. - pomyślał Kagami, wyjmując klucz. Doskonale pamiętał, że zamykał drzwi, więc nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby zapomniał tego zrobić. Może zamek się zaciął i dzięki temu drzwi nie zamknęły się dobrze? Istniała jeszcze jedna możliwość. Ktoś miał klucze do jego domu. Miał w mieszkaniu intruza.

Otworzył delikatnie drzwi i ostrożnie postawił pierwszy krok. Podłoga zdawała się lekko uginać pod jego stopami, skrzypiąc cicho. Telewizor był włączony, właśnie leciała jakaś głupawa komedyjka, w tle było słychać salwy śmiechu. Podkradł się bliżej i zauważył doskonale mu znaną, granatową czuprynę, wystającą zza kanapy.

- Znowu wziąłeś klucze? - powiedział głośno, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. - Miałeś ich nie ruszać.

Aomine odwrócił się od telewizora i spojrzał na niego ze znużeniem.

- I tak miałem tutaj wrócić, więc uznałem, że lepiej będzie, leżeli jednak je ze sobą wezmę. - wyjaśnił, łypiąc na niego z pode łba.

- A nie łaska zadzwonić? Jestem w domu dzisiaj cały czas, więc bym cię wpuścił.

- Cały czas? - Aomine zmarszczył brwi i podniósł się nieco z kanapy. - To gdzie byłeś przed chwilą?

- Wyszedłem tylko na moment, śmieci wyrzucić i...

- Moment? Tkwię tu od ponad dwudziestu minut! - oburzył się. - Co, może jeszcze mi powiesz, że kolejka była, co?

- ... i poszedłem kupić coś do żarcia, więc lepiej bądź mi wdzięczny. - zakończył, dając wyraźny nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

- Co kupiłeś? - zapytał z nagłą ciekawością, najwyraźniej zapominając o wcześniejszej wymianie zdań.

- Pomidory, paprykę, ryż i mięsko.

- A piwo gdzie?

- Coś ty się tak uczepił tego piwa?

- Potaniało. Dlatego trochę go kupiłem... - powiedział, prezentując mu pełną reklamówkę, po brzegi wypełnioną puszkami z piwem. - Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś ty nie kupił. – oznajmił z cwanym uśmieszkiem.

- Coś za dużo ostatnio go pijesz. - zauważył. - Powinieneś uważać, bo popadniesz w alkoholizm.

- Przesadzasz, jedno piwko czy dwa więcej nie zrobią zbytniej różnicy.

Kagami zdecydował powstrzymać się od drwiącego komentarza, odłożył zakupy na bok i dosiadł się do niego. Aomine rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie i sięgnął jedną ręką po pilota, a drugą po puszkę z piwem.

- Koniec z pracą do poniedziałku, zaczął się weekend, a ja mam ochotę porządnie się nachlać jakiegoś piwska. - rzekł uroczyście i spojrzał na Kagamiego. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciw...albo w sumie gdybyś nawet miał, to i tak miałbym twoje zdanie gdzieś.

- Dzięki.

Ostrożnie otworzył piwo, pamiętliwy poprzedniej sytuacji i podniósł puszkę do ust, pociągając z niej duży łyk.

- Przez ciebie straciłem te dwa piwa i musiałem kupić nowe. - powiedział, oblizując nieznacznie wargi. - Co zrobiłeś z tamtym? Wypiłeś je?

- Zostawiłem na później. - odparł. - Wieczorem smakuje najlepiej, gdy jest schłodzone.

Aomine w przytaknął mu i w milczeniu upił kolejny łyk. Kagami wstał i po krótkiej chwili wrócił, trzymając w ręku piwo.

- Dziwię się, ze wybrałeś moje towarzystwo. Nie wolałbyś pić z kolegami z pracy? - zapytał, szczerze zaciekawiony odpowiedzią.

- Ktoś musi się tobą zajmować.

Kagami wziął w tym momencie spory łyk, parsknął piwem przez nos i zaczął się krztusić. Tego się nie spodziewał!

- Tetsu mnie poprosił, żebym od czasu do czasu do ciebie wpadał, bo podobno płaczesz po nocach i masz halucynacje z niedożywienia, jak przez dłuższy czas nie masz z nikim znanym kontaktu. - powiedział, susząc do niego zęby i poklepując go mocno po plecach.

- Kurooooko...ty draniu...- wychrypiał, ocierając resztki piwa z brody. Mały diabeł.

Aomine cierpliwie zaczekał chwilę, aż Kagami osuszy się chusteczką, po czym przystąpił do kontynuowania rozmowy.

- Nie piję z nimi z prostego powodu - są nudni. - sprostował. - Zbytnio przykładają się do swoich obowiązków i nie rozmawiają o niczym innym, tylko o pracy. Nie tak sobie wyobrażałem spotkania w gronie ''kipiących'' testosteronem, policjantów. Poza tym wolę zjeść coś dobrego, niż siedzieć z bandą prawiczków, z szefem na czele. - wypalił.

- Cóż...- westchnął. - Nie wiem, czy mam się z tego cieszyć, ponieważ wychodzi na to, że pasożytujesz na mnie.

- Spoko, jak już będziesz bankrutem, to dołożę ci kilka miedziaków, żebyś mógł dalej dla mnie gotować.

- Ty pieprzony egoisto...- Kagami wyszczerzył się do niego groźnie. - Zobaczymy, kto później dla kogo będzie gotował.

- Aż nagle nabrałem ochoty na meczyk. - Aomine odwzajemnił uśmiech, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na puszce. - Dawno nie graliśmy w koszykówkę. Trza pewnego razu rozruszać stare kości i popykać w kosza. Muszę sobie poprawić samoocenę, rozkoszując się twoją porażką.

- Chciałbyś! Tym razem, to ty ugniesz przede mną kolana!

- Dzisiaj pijemy piwo, ale jutro...

- Umowa stoi! No, chyba że nie będziesz w stanie grać z powodu kaca.

Jeszcze przez moment patrzyli na siebie wyzywająco. Kagami poczuł przyjemny dreszcz, przechodzący od karku w dół kręgosłupa. Podczas takich momentów odczuwał silne pragnienie aby natychmiast wbiec na boisko, rozładować tą energię, rozpierającą go od wewnątrz. Aomine jednak spuścił wzrok i odłożył pustą puszkę na stół.

- O, znam to! - zawołał i wskazał palcem na gazetę leżącą na stole.

Kagami zerknął ukradkiem na czasopismo. Spodziewał się ujrzeć jakieś zboczone pisemko, ale zamiast tego zobaczył całkiem przyzwoitą gazetkę popularnonaukową. Wielka gałka oczna o niebieskiej tęczówce łypała na niego złowrogo zza kolorowej okładki.

- Kuroko musiał to tu zostawić. - stwierdził. - Oddam mu ją, kiedy znowu mnie odwiedzi.

- Nie, to moje. - powiedział Aomine, od razu biorąc ją do ręki. - Kupiłem to ostatnio. Nie zdążyłem nawet przeczytać, myślałem, że to zgubiłem.

- Ty? - Kagami popatrzył na niego lekceważąco i parsknął śmiechem. - Ty co najwyżej możesz kupić sobie jakiegoś pornosa.

- Ranisz mnie! - zawył Aomine, teatralnie przykładając sobie nadgarstek do skroni. - Dlaczego masz o mnie takie okrutne mniemanie?

- A jakie mam mieć? Jesteś zbokiem, pijakiem i w dodatku darmozjadem.

- Jestem tak zajebisty, że mogę płacić za posiłek przez chwilę pozwalając innym pławić się w blasku mojej chwały. Jestem taki dobroduszny.

- I narcystyczny.

- Ale tą gazetę, to rzeczywiście kupiłem. Mam nawet paragon, ale zostawiłem go w domu.

- Od kiedy niby interesujesz się nauką? - zapytał, szczerze zdziwiony. - Myślałem, że tobie w głowie tylko cycki.

- Od kiedy w pornosach zaczęła być fabuła. - oznajmił i odchrząknął. - Tu przyda się jeden żart, który ostatnio gdzieś przeczytałem: Przychodzą dwie cycaste blondynki do fizyka i...

- Stop! Zamknij się!

- Hę? Nie lubisz sprośnych żartów? - zdziwił się Aomine. Wiedział, że niektórzy (nawet mężczyźni!) odczuwają niesmak do tego rodzaju kawałów, ale nie sądził, że dorosły facet może zarumienić się jak nastolatka. Miał w zanadrzu jeden z najbardziej zboczonych i seksistowskich żartów, wygląda na to , że będzie musiał poczekać, aż Kagami dorośnie.

- Po prostu nic nie mów! - powiedział stanowczo, odwracając wzrok. Przez chwilę kręcił się nerwowo na kanapie, starając się za wszelką cenę nie patrzeć na Aomine, który wydawał się być szczerze zaskoczony jego zachowaniem. Milczeli przez chwilę, Aomine westchnął raz, drugi, trzeci i...

- A tak właściwie, to co ty odpierdalasz? - zniecierpliwił się. - Masz już dwadzieścia sześć lat a zachowujesz się, jakbyś nigdy w życiu nie przeleciał żadnej laski.

Kagami zachłysnął się powietrzem i natychmiast spurpurowiał, raz otwierając, to zamykając usta. Nagle Aomine coś zrozumiał.

- Ha! - krzyknął, celując w niego palcem wskazującym. - Ale frajer!

- Zamknij się! - wrzasnął Kagami, rzucając w niego poduszką. Aomine zdążył się uchylić, co tylko go dodatkowo poirytowało. - To, że akurat ja szanuję swoje ciało nic nie znaczy. - Nie śmiej się! - ryknął, starając się zagłuszyć jego śmiech.

- Szanujesz ciało, powiadasz? - opowiedział po dłuższej chwili, ocierając łzy rozbawiania. - Szanować ciało, to może dziewczyna, ale żeby facet? Brzmi to jakbyś był męską kurwą.

- Przynajmniej nie złapię jakiegoś syfa. - zauważył złośliwie.

- Myślisz, że jestem głupi? Doceniam zabezpieczenia i wiem jak z nich korzystać.

- Nawet najlepsze zabezpieczenie kiedyś nawali. Pamiętaj o tym. - ostrzegł go, wracając do swojego piwa.

Aomine prychnął.

Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś jakieś głębsze doświadczenia z kobietami? - zapytał Aomine. - Miałeś jakąś dziewczynę?

- W sumie, to chyba nie...- powiedział niepewnie, drapiąc się po głowie. - Nigdy jakoś szczególnie się tym nie interesowałem, tylko grałem w koszykówkę.

- Aha, czyli nie te progi, co? - Aomine posłał mu drwiący uśmiech.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał, mając złe przeczucia co do tego uśmiechu.

- Może jesteś pedziem? - zaproponował, gniotąc w ręku puszkę po piwie. - Spokojnie, nie mam w sumie do nich nic, poza tym, że pchają swój interes nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Trudno, więcej dla mnie. - zarechotał i rzucił puszką w kierunku kosza na śmieci. Wleciała idealnie w sam środek, podskoczyła kilka razy, obijając się o ścianki i znieruchomiała.

Aomine po alkoholu stawał się bardziej bezpośredni i chamski niż w stanie trzeźwym. Podczas gdy Kagami dopiero dopijał swoje pierwsze piwo, on jechał już na trzecim. To nie tak, że Taiga miał słabą głowę do alkoholu, po prostu nie pił go głównie dlatego, żeby się upić, a dla smaku.

- Nie jestem homo! - wrzasnął Kagami i oblał się czerwienią, uświadamiając sobie podwójne znaczenie jego słów. Aomine bez pośpiechu wziął do ręki kolejne piwo, otworzył je i pociągnął z niego duży łyk. Zwrócił głowę w jego stronę, krzywiąc się lekko.

- Ale jeżeli przypieprzysz się do mnie, to...

- Nie. Jestem. Homo! - powtórzył, tym razem uderzając pięścią w kolano z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Aomine zaśmiał się gardłowo i nachylił się bliżej w jego stronę. Kagami skrzywił się, bezskutecznie próbując się uwolnić z ramienia, które chwilę temu objęło go mocno za szyję.

- A jeżeli bym ci powiedział, że ja jestem homo? - wyszeptał, zbliżając usta do jego ucha. Kagami czuł jego palący oddech w okolicach szyi. Aomine parsknął śmiechem i już po chwili zaczął mu rechotać prosto w ucho.

- I z czego rżysz! Jak ja ciebie kurwa nie lubię!

- Tylko żartowałem, no już nie unoś się tak. - poklepał go uspokajająco po plecach. - Kręcą mnie tylko cycki, nie penisy, tak tylko się nabijam.

Kagami siedział przygarbiony, z nosem w swoim piwie. Był mocno naburmuszony, a Aomine wydawał się doskonale bawić.

- Ale spokojnie - popracujemy nad tym. - zapewnił go i ponownie zarzucił mu ramię na plecy. - Jutro przyniosę ci trochę najlepszych albumów z mojego małego imperium pełnego biuściastych laseczek i rozpoczniemy należytą edukację.

- Chciałbyś! - powiedział wściekle i wstał, odchodząc w kierunku kuchni.

- Cooo, moja ulubiona dziewica znowu się zawstydziła? - powiedział zaczepnie, uśmiechając się wrednie. Podążył za nim do kuchni. - Nie ma się czego wstydzić, kochanie! Daikuś zaraz doprowadzi cię do...

- Zamknij się! - odwrócił się do niego i natychmiast zamilkł, zauważając go zaledwie krok od niego. Odruchowo cofnął się i napotkał plecami na coś twardego. Właśnie oparł się o kuchenkę. Aomine pochylił się lekko w jego stronę, cały czas wpatrując się w jego twarz. Kagami zadrżał, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa, tymczasem Aomine uniósł rękę i powoli przybliżał ją do jego twarzy. Tuż przed jego czołem wyprostował palec wskazujący i dotknął nim przerwy pomiędzy brwiami.

- Twoje brwi rzeczywiście są rozdwojone. - powiedział, przesuwając palcem na jedną z nich.

- Wkurzasz mnie! - ryknął. - Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a wypierdolę cię z mojego domu!

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim Kagami dał się uspokoić na tyle, żeby ponownie usiąść obok niego na kanapie, powstrzymując się od władowania mu pięści w zęby.

- Aomine, a dlaczego TY nie masz dziewczyny? Nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś był w jakimś poważnym związku.

- Dziewczyny są dla nieudaczników, którzy nie mogą w sieci znaleźć dobrego pornola.

- A tak na poważnie? - zapytał, przewracając oczami.

- Była taka jedna w komendzie policji, ostra babeczka. - westchnął, kręcąc głową. - Za ostra. Nie jestem masochistą, żeby pozwolić na poniżanie, bicie pałkami w krocze i chlastanie batem. Tak więc musiałem zrezygnować z podbojów, mimo jej ogromnych piersi. Miseczka FF jak się patrzy...

- To nie jest jedyny powód, prawda? - zapytał, z satysfakcją obserwując jego wymowny wyraz twarzy. - Z pewnością miałeś więcej dziewczyn do wspominania. - powiedział, mocząc usta w swoim piwie.

- Kobiety mają wiele...zalet. - powiedział niepewnie. - Zwłaszcza cenię sobie pewne, najczęściej zakryte partie ciała, ale jest jeden problem. To wręcz chorobliwe gadulstwo doprowadza mnie do szału. Wciąż narzekają, że mężczyźni traktują je przedmiotowo, ale jak mają tego nie robić, skoro poza ciałem nie mają nic atrakcyjniejszego do zaoferowania?

- Myślałem, że po kolejnym piwie będziesz bardziej wulgarny, a tu taka niespodzianka...Chyba pora się już zbierać, bo jeszcze będziesz tak pijany, że nie będziesz mógł wcelować w dziurkę od klucza.

- Czym wycelować? - zapytał, udając niewiniątko.

- Nie wkurzaj mnie!

Odprowadził go do drzwi. Aomine był już całkiem porządnie podchmielony, ale dopiero gdy wstał, mógł w pełni to zauważyć. Mógł przynajmniej wziąć jakieś ubrania na zmianę, gdyby ktoś go zobaczył, że jako policjant, wyraźnie słania się na nogach i jest pod wpływem alkoholu, mógłby stracić pracę. Jednak nie miał zamiaru go odprowadzać tuż pod drzwi domu, już na początku to ustalili , to było ich głównym warunkiem picia alkoholu. Jak dotąd pili tylko u niego, nie miał jeszcze okazji zobaczyć, jak wygląda jego mieszkanie.

Aomine strzepnął jego ramię z barku i wyprostował się nagle.

- Nie mam dziewczyny głównie dlatego, że mi bardziej odpowiadały "konkretne" spotkania. Jednorazowe. Potem była kolejna i kolejna. Jestem zbyt dobry na małżeństwo. - wybełkotał, posłusznie przechodząc przez otwarte drzwi.

- Chyba za głupi. - odburknął pod nosem Kagami, zamykając drzwi.

- Słyszałem to! - wykrzyknął jeszcze, zanim zdążył całkowicie zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem.


	3. Chapter 3

Hm...ograniczyć piwo i jedzenie w opowiadaniach *odhacza sobie na liście*. Cholera, moje pomysły są zbyt dziwne, znowu przesadzam, przepraszam XD Lubię tych dwóch idiotów, są siebie warci~

* * *

Kolejne dwa tygodnie minęły zaskakująco szybko. Kagami był tak zapracowany, że w ogóle nie odczuł upływu czasu, a Aomine zdawał się lekceważyć wszystkie jego obowiązki i wpraszał się do niego zdecydowanie częściej niż zwykle. Przychodził głównie po to, żeby naigrywać się z niego i przeszkadzać, jednocześnie informując go o wspaniałej pogodzie za oknem. Nic dziwnego, że był tym wszystkim zniecierpliwiony, minęło już kilka ładnych tygodni od ich ostatniego sparingu na boisku. Drwił z niego i z jego papierkowej roboty przy każdej okazji, a gdy jego prowokacje nie dawały takiego rezultatu, jakiego się spodziewał, zaczynał zawodzić o tym, jak bardzo jest znudzony i chce już popykać w kosza. Czyżby policjanci mieli zbyt wiele czasu na zbyciu?

Aomine przychodził do niego na obiad i zostawał zazwyczaj na kolację, tłumacząc się tym, że szef podarował mu te dwie godziny, w zamian za dobre sprawowanie i za owocną współpracę. Kagami przyjął jego usprawiedliwienie z podejrzliwą miną, ale był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zdecydował się nie drążyć tego tematu, choć coś mu ewidentnie śmierdziało. Nie miał ochoty wiecznie mu matkować, to nie był jego obowiązek, żeby dopilnować, czy nie spieprzy sobie życia przez jakieś pierdoły.

Po ich pierwszym i ostatnim wspólnym gotowaniu, Kagami doszedł do wniosku, że bezpieczniej będzie już nigdy nie dopuszczać go kuchennego blatu, choćby do takich banalnych czynności jak krojenie. Prosił go, aby jedynie pokroił marchewkę w paseczki, a on pomylił warzywo z własnymi palcami. Po udzieleniu pierwszej pomocy, jego dłonie pokrywały plasterki różnej wielkości, miał nawet jeden na nodze, gdy przypadkiem upuścił nóż prosto na swoją stopę. Kagami pokroił resztę, a Aomine mamrotał przekleństwa pod nosem, z urażoną miną ścierając krew z blatu i podłogi. Taiga żartował sobie z niego przez cały dzień, a on niechętnie przyznawał mu rację i zgodnie z zapewnieniami pojawiał się punktualnie na obiedzie, czyli dopiero wtedy, kiedy wszystko było już pokrojone, ugotowane i podane.

Tym razem Aomine się spóźniał. Kagami już pół godziny temu ugotował obiad i teraz siedział bezczynnie przy stole z ponurą miną, nerwowo bębniąc palcami o blat stołu. Może się coś stało? - rozmyślał, coraz szybciej uderzając palcami, ignorując ciche brzęczenie sztućców. - Może gdzieś leży sobie nieżywy, może wpadł do jakiegoś rowu i kona samotnie z pustym żołądkiem? Ale znając jego zapędy, po prostu zabawia się gdzieś na boku. - pomyślał ze złością.

Kagamiego szokowało i jednocześnie wkurzało jego zachowanie, czego nie omieszkał się mu wytknąć za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynał opowiadać mu o swoich "podbojach". Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak można być aż tak niepoprawnym, żeby bez żadnych skrupułów wprost zaproponować dziewczynie tak zwany „szybki numerek". Był zły także na siebie, kiedy zaczynał mu zazdrościć tej części jego osobowości, która sprawiała, że mógł bez żadnych zahamowań w pełni korzystać z życia.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Zatrzymał opuszki palców kilka milimetrów od powierzchni stołu i zamarł, wytężając słuch w absolutnej ciszy. Pukanie było tak ciche, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy ten odgłos był jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni, czy może rzeczywiście ktoś stał za drzwiami. Chwilę później jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, gdy ponownie usłyszał ten sam dźwięk, tym razem odrobinę głośniej. Kagami wstał z krzesła i pędem rzucił się w stronę drzwi, szybko przekręcając zamek.

Aomine opierał się leniwie o ramę drzwi i lekko huśtał w dłoniach siatkę z alkoholem. Kagami już otwierał usta, chcąc go zbesztać za spóźnianie się i picie alkoholu w tygodniu pracy, ale zauważył coś, co go mocno zaniepokoiło. Z początku wszystko wydawało mu się w jak najlepszym porządku, ale teraz dostrzegł, że słaniał się na nogach, miał ciemne kręgi pod oczami i wydawał się mu się taki jakby...blady. Aomine posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech i ukradkiem spojrzał na swoje ramię.

Kagami spojrzał dokładnie na to samo miejsce i aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. Dopiero teraz zauważył paskudną ranę na jego przedramieniu, ciągnącą się mniej-więcej od połowy ramienia do linii łokcia. Ubranie miał rozdarte, niemal cały rękaw munduru był oderwany. Zakrwawiony bandaż zsunął mu się z ręki, dzięki czemu Kagami mógł podziwiać w pełnej okazałości, odsłonięty skrawek czerwonego mięsa i poszarpane brzegi rany, będące pozostałością po oderwanej skórze.

- Co ci się stało?! - zawołał i złapał go za ramię, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Aomine syknął ostrzegawczo, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać głośnego jęknięcia, które nieudolnie usiłował przeistoczyć w udawany kaszel, gdy dłonie Kagamiego delikatniej ujęły jego rękę, wciąż pozostając w bezpiecznej odległości od rany.

- Podczas patrolu przechwyciliśmy jednego złodziejaszka, który akurat się napatoczył. - jego twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu pomieszanego ze złością, kiedy niechętnie zaczął tłumaczyć okoliczności wypadku, w międzyczasie dając się prowadzić w kierunku kanapy. - Pierdolony zwierzak a nie człowiek. - wypluł te słowa z pogardą.

- Co się stało? - zapytał, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z jego ręki. Rana już nie wydawała mu się aż tak straszna, gdy po raz pierwszy ją zobaczył. Kilka chwil temu miał wrażenie, że coś wyrwało mu kawał mięsa z ramienia. Teraz widział tylko powierzchownie zdartą skórę i małe, choć głębokie krwawe nacięcia. Mimo to widok rannego Aomine budził w nim niepokój, większy niżby mógł wcześniej zakładać.

- Mnie przypadł zaszczyt odprowadzenia tego szczura do radiowozu. - przewrócił oczami z irytacją, jakby to zadanie było dla niego bardzo uwłaczające. - Jak tego skurwiela próbowałem skuć, to mi się wywinął i użarł mnie w ramię! W dodatku przez mundur! Jak to w ogóle możliwe, przecież to nie byle sweterek tylko solidny mundur! - zawołał ze złością i syknął z bólu. Opadł z powrotem na kanapę, przypominając sobie o ranie, która w tym momencie zapiekła, paląc żywym ogniem.

- Już się zaczynałem martwić, że dzisiaj nie przyjdziesz... - wymamrotał pod nosem Kagami, ignorując potok przekleństw. - Tylko ci to opatrzyli i tak po prostu zostawili? - zapytał, zdejmując zużyte, przesiąknięte krwią bandaże.

- Odkazili, zanim zabandażowali. Ale jeszcze przeszedłem kilka testów, bo ten pierdolony szczyl mógł mieć wściekliznę, czy jakieś inne świństwo. I dostałem kilka dni wolnego, dlatego kupiłem piwo, żeby to uczcić. - kiwnął głową na reklamówkę porzuconą w przedpokoju.

- Uczcić? - wycedził Kagami, gniewnie zaciskając pięść. - Co ty tutaj chcesz uczcić? Jesteś ranny, debilu!

- Przynajmniej zyskałem kilka dni płatnego urlopu, jak tu się nie cieszyć? To rekompensata za urażoną dumę policjanta.

- Poczekaj chwilę, mam tu gdzieś apteczkę...- zignorował go i wstał, odchodząc w kierunku kuchni.

Po drodze wyrzucił bandaże do kosza i sztywno przyklękł przy jednej z szafek. Otworzyła się skrzypiąc przeciągle, a na podłogę wysypały się przeróżne przedmioty, które wepchnął tam rok temu. Nigdy nie chorował, a w ciągu roku zdołał zarobić tylko jedną, choć dość sporą bliznę. Jak na tak niebezpieczną pracę, to był całkiem niezły wynik.

Po krótkiej chwili odnalazł pomiędzy pudełkami z lekarstwami upragnione bandaże. Szybko je wziął i odłożył na bok, szukając jeszcze czegoś, co mogłoby mu się przydać. Jego uwagę przykuło małe pudełeczko, zawierające lek przeciwbólowy i buteleczka z wodą utlenioną. Złapał wszystkie potrzebne mu rzeczy i wrócił do pokoju.

Gdy wrócił, Aomine siedział w tej samej pozycji, w której go zostawił. Kagami w chodzie postawił na stoliku szklankę z wodą i jedną pastylkę leku, po czym podszedł do niego z rozwiniętym bandażem w dłoniach.

- Wybacz, że musiałeś czekać, ale...Aomine? - zapytał niepewnie, pochylając się ku niemu. Aomine siedział prosto na kanapie ze spuszczoną głową, miał zamknięte oczy i lekko uchylone usta. Czyżby zasnął?

- Ej, Aomine! - syknął Kagami, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Zwykle reagował na takie zaczepki bardzo żywiołowo, na przykład wykręcając mu tą rękę za plecami, ale tym razem nie dał po sobie poznać, że w ogóle go usłyszał. Wciąż siedział w bezruchu, nie wydając z siebie nawet najmniejszego odgłosu. Kagami przez chwilę miał nawet wrażenie, że nie oddycha.

Odrzucił bandaże na bok i potrząsnął nim mocno, usiłując go wybudzić z tego stanu. Musiał przyznać, że w tym momencie naprawdę się przeraził, ale ku jego uldze, Aomine w końcu wytrzeszczył oczy i zaczął się krztusić, nie szczędząc mu niewybrednych przekleństw.

- Ała! Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnął i kopnął go, patrząc na niego wściekle.

- Co TY kurna wyprawiasz! - ryknął Kagami, wciskając mu w dłoń szklankę z wodą. - Chciałeś żebym dostał zawału?!

- To ty nagle zacząłeś mną trząść! - zaprotestował rumieniąc się ze złości. - To nie ja pierwszy zacząłem!

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wściekłymi spojrzeniami. Aomine z trudem utrzymywał grymas, co Kagami zauważył niemal natychmiast. Jego wzrok nagle złagodniał i jako pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.

- Przepraszam, spanikowałem...- wyznał, nerwowo zagryzając wargę. - Miałem wrażenie, że straciłeś przytomność.

Aomine popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem i podrapał się po głowie, namyślając się nad odpowiedzią. Z pewnością zastanawiał się, czy wcisnąć mu przekonywujące kłamstewko, czy być szczerym. Postawił na to drugie.

- Byłem zmęczony i pomyślałem, że długo ciebie nie ma, to sobie chwilę pokimam.

- Nie było mnie aż tak długo! - zaprotestował, szacując w myślach czas, jaki rzeczywiście mógł tam spędzić.

- Mniejsza. - mruknął Aomine, przewracając oczami z rezygnacją. - Po co tam w ogóle poszedłeś? Chyba mówiłeś coś o jakiś bandażach.

Kagami odwrócił się do stołu, na którym zostawił opatrunek. Rozprostował taśmę w dłoniach i wyciągnął ją w kierunku Aomine.

- Mam wszystko, co jest mi potrzebne do opatrzenia twojej rany. Wystaw ramię.

Aomine posłusznie wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku i wbił znudzone spojrzenie w pobliską ścianę. Gdy Kagami uznał, że jest już bezpiecznie, szczodrze oblał nic nie przeczuwającego Daikiego wodą utlenioną. Rana natychmiast zaczęła buzować białą pianą, a jego pacjent wrzasnął głośno i zacisnął zęby.

- Kagami, ty gnoju...- wycharczał, pozwalając sobie owinąć ramię bandażem. Kagami zrobił zgrabną pętelkę z końcówek opatrunku i odsunął dłonie, oceniając swoje dzieło pod różnymi kątami. Nigdy tego nie robił, ale osobiście uważał, że wyszło całkiem nieźle. Aomine najwyraźniej miał zdecydowanie mniej pochlebną opinię, bo za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na bandaż, krzywił się i natychmiast odwracał wzrok.

- Ostatni raz proszę ciebie o opatrunek.

- Co jest z nim nie tak? - zaciekawił się Kagami, mrużąc oczy. Ta kokardka na końcu nie była aż taka zła.

- Serio nie wiesz? A ta słitaśna kokardka to co? - trącił palcem wystający kawałek opatrunku. - Już prędzej dałbym Akashiemu mnie opa...albo nie, może jednak nie...- w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. Już raz miał przyjemność być opatrzonym przez byłego kapitana po jednej bójce za czasów gimnazjum. Zyskał wtedy więcej ran niż miał na początku.

- Ciesz się, że ktoś ci to opatrzył. - burknął. - Nie marudź tylko połknij tabletkę.

- Co to jest?

- Lek przeciwbólowy

- Nie potrzebuję czegoś takiego - prychnął i odtrącił jego dłoń. Kagami wzruszył ramionami i usiadł obok niego na kanapie.

- Po prostu to weź. Jeśli nie chcesz to twój problem, ja nie będę ciebie do niczego zmuszał. - rzekł, przeciągając się leniwie. Aomine zerknął na niego z ukosa i szybkim ruchem wrzucił pastylkę do ust i duszkiem wypił całą szklankę wody. Oderwał szkło od ust i z głośnym stuknięciem odstawił je na blat stołu. Odetchnął głęboko, ponownie przybierając twarz człowieka zmęczonego życiem.

- Mam prośbę. - rzekł z poważną miną.

- Jaką? - zapytał z ze zdziwieniem Kagami. Widział już wystarczająco wiele filmów, w których osoby ciężko chore lub umierające miały swoje ostatnie życzenie. Czyżby Aomine chciał przekazać mu coś ważnego?

- Mógłbym się tu na godzinkę walnąć? Dzięki.

Po tych słowach ułożył głowę na jego udach i natychmiast zamknął oczy. Kagami znieruchomiał i otworzył szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.

- Ej! Ale nie na mnie! - zaprotestował, niepewnie zastanawiając się nad zepchnięciem jego głowy ze swoich kolan.

- Cicho siedź. - mruknął, wygodniej układając się na jego nogach. - Głowa mnie boli od twojego jazgotu.

Kagami westchnął ciężko i przeniósł dłoń na jego czoło. Zmierzwił kosmyki atramentowych, lekko szorstkawych włosów i dotknął opuszkami palców rozpalonego czoła. Drgnął nagle, uświadamiając sobie, że to z pewnością nie jest normalna temperatura.

- Aomine, masz gorączkę! - zawołał, przyciskając dłoń do jego twarzy. Aomine westchnął cicho, z ulgą przyjmując chłodniejszą dłoń.

- Rzeczywiście, jest mi trochę gorąco... - wyszeptał, wciąż mając zamknięte oczy. - Muszę zaraz iść do pracy.

- ...Na pewno jesteś chory, nigdy się do tego nie rwałeś! - stwierdził Kagami, patrząc na niego tak, jakby nagle postradał zmysły. - Czekaj, wezmę termometr i zmierzę ci temperaturę. Nie ruszaj się stąd.

Podniósł jego głowę ze swoich kolan i upuścił ją na podsuniętą pod nią poduszkę. Zignorował jego ciche protesty i wrócił do kuchni, z zamiarem ponownego przeszukania szafki z lekarstwami. W momencie w którym odnalazł potrzebny mu termometr, usłyszał odległe biadolenie Aomine:

- Jeszcze nie wypełniłem zaległego raportu, nie wysprzątałem biurka, nie pomogłem przenosić sterty nikomu niepotrzebnych dokumentów...

Kagami wrócił do pokoju i bez słowa wepchnął mu termometr do ust. Aomine posłał mu znudzone spojrzenie i posłusznie przetrzymał go w ustach.

- Mam dość. - stwierdził po chwili i wcisnął mu termometr w dłoń, obracając się do niego tyłem. Kagami westchnął i spojrzał na trzymany w dłoniach termometr.

- Ponad 39 stopni!

Muszę szybko zbić mu temperaturę. - pomyślał z paniką Kagami. - Jaka metoda jest najskuteczniejsza? Moja mama w dzieciństwie chłodziła mnie zimnymi okładami, po czym gorączka ustępowała. Trzeba spróbować, żaden inny sposób w tej chwili nie przychodził mi do głowy.

- Wybacz Aomine, ale będziesz musiał się rozebrać.

- Że co mam zrobić?! - zawołał Aomine i obrócił się do niego, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy.

- Ale tylko do bielizny, więcej ani mi się waż ściągać. - zagroził. - Masz gorączkę, więc najpierw muszę ci zbić temperaturę zimnymi okładami, a potem...

- Chyba cię popierdoliło. - wypalił, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę. - Nie będę niczego ściągał!

- Zdejmuj to albo ci pomogę!

- Żaden facet nie będzie mi ściągał spodni. Wypierdalaj z tymi łapami!

- Zagotujesz się! Masz gorączkę idioto!

- Wolę umrzeć, niż pozwolić facetowi ściągnąć mi spodnie! - wrzasnął, jedną ręką trzymając się za klamrę paska, a drugą usiłując odepchnąć Kagamiego.

- Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak! To dla twojego dobra!

- Ratunku, ratunku zboczeniec! - zawył Aomine i wierzgnął, boleśnie kopiąc go w łydkę.

- Nie szarp się tak! - syknął Kagami przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Po dość długiej walce, podczas której zarobił kilka siniaków, w końcu udało mu się ściągnąć jego spodnie, które teraz walały się gdzieś na podłodze. Aomine leżał teraz w samych bokserkach na jego kanapie. Zmęczony szarpaniną, usnął natychmiast, a przynajmniej na to wskazywał jego równomierny, choć nieco świszczący oddech. Kagami usiadł na podłodze obok i odpoczywał. Co był cud, że udało mu się pozbawić go ubrania. Nawet jeśli był osłabiony przez ranę.

Wstał z podłogi i spojrzał na niego z góry. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział go bez koszulki, bez spodni właściwie też. Był smukły i miał wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie pod skórą. Ciemna skóra nadawała mu drapieżnego wyglądu, ale najbardziej zdumiało go to, jak niewinnie i bezbronnie wygląda będąc we śnie. Kucnął przed kanapą, przyglądając się jego twarzy z bliska. Prosty nos, oczy o migdałowym kształcie, mocno zarysowana linia szczęki - typowa męska uroda. Widział cień zarostu, pokrywający jego cerę. Położył dłoń na jego rozpalonym czole i przesunął ją na jego policzek.

- ...gami. - wychrypiał cicho przez lekko rozchylone usta. Aomine chwycił jego dłoń i wtulił się w nią. Kagami poczuł, że się rumieni i odruchowo wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku. Niespodziewany ruch Aomine tak bardzo go zaskoczył, że potknął się o stolik i runął na ziemię, boleśnie obijając sobie pośladki o podłogę. Spodziewał się ujrzeć szeroki wyszczerz i po chwili usłyszeć kolejną drwiącą uwagę, ale Daiki wciąż miał zamknięte oczy. Kagami zadrżał i przycisnął dłoń do klatki piersiowej. Czuł, jak jego serce bije w szalonym tempie, niemal boleśnie obija się o żebra.

Dlaczego zareagował tak na innego faceta? Fakt, był w samych bokserkach, ale to nie tłumaczy jego nagłej ekscytacji!

- Ja-Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował to będę w kuchni! - powiedział szybko i poszedł przygotować chłodne okłady. Zamierzał wrócić dopiero wtedy, gdy uda mu się uspokoić i zebrać myśli. Nie chciał, żeby Aomine był świadkiem jego emocjonalnej porażki.


End file.
